


Strawberries and You

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sylvain Jose Gautier, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: The redhead didn’t dare want to look on his nightstand, where he knew a bottle of heat suppressant stood with an extra pill that should not have been there. A fleeting thought before bed had filled him just as he’d slipped out of consciousness into sleep, a feeling that he’d forgotten something important. But he’d been too emotional with his husband’s departure, too sexually frustrated to look at the nightstand knowing his special toy sat in its drawer. His warm honey eyes had avoided it for the life of him, not wanting to succumb to his own empty fulfillment for the desire of intimacy, forgetting his suppressant entirely.Or my entry for Omega Sylvain week <3
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87
Collections: Omega Sylvain Week





	Strawberries and You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to my very first ever ABO fic! I made up rules of my own; this is very soft and not much different than my normal work~ There's lots of pining and hope for the future with just a little bit of smut thrown in :) I hope you enjoy!

Sylvain’s eyes blinked open slowly, a hollow feeling already in his stomach. His nest was empty, as Felix was freshly away on a trip to Fhirdiad for official duties. He’d left the day before after spending the afternoon cuddling him in their bed, a small smile on the alpha’s face as he tried to fill Sylvain’s clothes and their sheets with his smell. Sylvain took a deep breath and pulled his husband’s pillow to his chest, burying his nose in it and clenching his stomach as he fought a nagging feeling just beneath the surface of his skin.

The redhead didn’t dare want to look on his nightstand, where he knew a bottle of heat suppressant stood with an extra pill that should not have been there. A fleeting thought before bed had filled him just as he’d slipped out of consciousness into sleep, a feeling that he’d forgotten something important. But he’d been too emotional with his husband’s departure, too sexually frustrated to look at the nightstand knowing his special toy sat in its drawer. His warm honey eyes had avoided it for the life of him, not wanting to succumb to his own empty fulfillment for the desire of intimacy, forgetting his suppressant entirely.

It was only now, in the lonely spance of their nest where an abundance of Felix could be smelled and taken in by his omega while painfully aware of his absence, that regret filled his chest.

Sylvain had known it was coming. He and Felix had been synced up on their heat and rut for years, rare occurrences happening that made the cycles temporarily shift. He’d been extra careful in taking his suppressants, usually only allowing himself a heat when he and Felix knew he wouldn’t have to be away from Fraldarius for a while. But his clinginess to his husband had nearly doubled overnight, Sylvain finding himself sitting under his desk at his feet while he worked and simply resting his head on his lap. Small, ordinary affections from his alpha had worked him up more and more, causing the redhead to hungrily present himself to Felix in their chamber after he got out of a council meeting.

Not that Felix minded. There was always a weightlessness to Sylvain’s heart whenever Felix smiled at him during these moments, his normally serious face breaking for the one person in the world who could make him so happy. His husband’s irritation and frustration with the lords of Fraldarius instantly melted away when Sylvain came to him, whether it be fully clothed and ready to ease his mind with love or spread out nude in their nest for him to ravage.

Sylvain shoved Felix’s pillow over his head and grunted, angry at himself for letting his desires and emotions get the better of him and making him forget his suppressant. It was an inopportune time for a heat, since Felix wouldn’t be back for at least two weeks. Two weeks of agony, not just from the obvious physical implications, but more so the emotional. Recently, a very new topic of conversation had filled the talks of the husbands, a topic they had mentioned rarely before.

Sylvain absentmindedly touched his abdomen, a small smile spreading out on his forlorn face. The talk of children of their own had come up, as though it was the silliest thing in the world that they hadn’t taken that step yet. And it had overtaken both the omega and his alpha. Their usual conversation peppered and fluffed with musings about their pups, who their little ones would favor more and how rambunctious they’d be given that Felix and Sylvain were their parents. Felix had particularly gushed when he thought about Ingrid’s look of shock if they told her they were expecting, knowing she’d go through every stage of grief before deciding if she was happy for them or not.

The omega rolled over in bed, feeling his heart and brain being healed by these thoughts. He imagined the nights that would be spent up with their babies, arms full of their warm little bodies as they fought sleep or just needed their fathers’ voices and comfort. Sylvain already knew he would keep them in their nest longer than he should, knowing that even a short distance away from his and Felix’s children would wrack his mind with anxiety.

Who would they look like? Should they have a little girl, would she inherit Felix’s beautiful navy locks but with the texture of Sylvain’s wavy hair? Would she come out bigger than her brothers, ensuring a humorous, yet loving, overprotective big sister complex? Or would a lovely fate await them, a fate with a couple of beautiful little duchesses in their arms…

No matter what he bore for Felix, Sylvain knew they would love them. His heart raced excitedly in his chest when he thought about the endless combinations of pups they could potentially have. Babies who looked like Sylvain but who had the same cool personality of Felix. Cocky and boisterous navy-haired children running around Fraldarius manor. And it wasn’t as if only one mating could happen, Sylvain snuggling happily closer into his husband’s pillow when he thought of multiple heat and rut cycles resulting in more offspring.

Sylvain blinked his eyes as tears formed in the corners of them. He was starting to feel as though forgetting to take his heat suppressant had been purposeful, the desires to start their own family overriding his usual sense of caution and responsibility. How his heart and body had felt when he watched Felix speak of mating with him, the obvious glow and light in his eyes when he looked at Sylvain, the man who would bear them and make it all possible. Sylvain shuddered when he remembered Felix gently thumbing his bonding mark on his neck, pressing sweet kisses there and into his skin.

The redhead rolled over and looked at the small vial that contained his suppressant. If he took it now, the effects of his heat would still occur but would not be as agonizing. If he hastily wrote a letter to his husband explaining what happened, it’d arrive in Fhirdiad in two days’ time, two long days of Sylvain suffering in their nest alone. He felt guilty, as he knew Felix would return home the moment he asked. The king would absolutely excuse the Duke from whatever he’d called him to the capitol for, but Sylvain would be embarrassed if word got out that he needed to leave purely to satisfy his omega’s heat.

Sylvain grunted and threw the covers off himself, face reddening when he realized how slick he’d become thinking about Felix. The sheets would need to be changed, but for now he angrily grabbed his suppressant and shoved a pill into his mouth. His eyes watered as he swallowed it, emotion tightening his chest. He grabbed one of Felix’s cloaks off of their bed, wrapping it around his shoulders as he kicked off his wet underwear and sleep pants. They were just another reminder that Felix wasn’t _here_ to hold him, to fill him up and satisfy the multiple ways Sylvain so desperately needed him.

The single good thing about his slick on his side of their nest meant Sylvain could curl up on Felix’s side. After sheepishly lifting the fitted sheet and stuffing a folded towel near where he would lay, Sylvain threw a few of Felix’s shirts over his face and whined into them. His hands flexed and relaxed against the inside of his husband’s cloak, his skin ablaze the more he took it in. Despite the lingering feeling of sadness and desire, the comfort of Felix’s clothes around him brought a loving smile to the omega’s face and calmed his shaking limbs. It was enough to lull him back to sleep, thoughts of what he would do to his alpha upon his return warming his body from his head to his toes.

**

Sylvain woke again later, a frustrated whine of agony pulling him from his troubled sleep. He could feel how slick he was without moving, gripping the sheets of their nest as he frowned into Felix’s shirt. Hours had passed since he’d fallen back asleep, the warmth of the Harpstring Moon afternoon coming in through their tall windows. He was thankful his slick hadn’t gotten on his husband’s garments, distraught at the thought of washing them. Sylvain carefully moved them aside and slid out of bed, hands wringing together as he paced.

He could feel the suppressant working in his body. An internal war of attrition seemed to be fought inside him, hormones and desire clashing angrily with the medicine that was supposed to quell them. Sylvain was mostly thankful he’d decided to take it so close to the start of his heat, yet he knew not shifting his mind from Felix wasn’t helping. He so desperately wanted to feel his husband inside of him, fucking away his worries and neediness. He needed Felix’s lithe, yet strong form holding him down as he bred him, whispering loving words of domination and reassurance into Sylvain’s hungry ears.

The redhead padded into the washroom, hoping a bath might cool him down not just physically, but also emotionally. Running water from the tap made his flushed skin stop squirming, and the smell of Felix’s soap made Sylvain’s eyes close happily. As he removed his clothing and walked around the tub, he took small sniffs from its bottle and imagined his husband scrubbing it through his beautiful navy hair. The redhead planned to use it that evening, wanting to soak in water that would remind him of Felix.

When the tub was filled, he shut off the water, eyeing his nightstand through the open door to their chamber. Just sniffing Felix’s shampoo and soap had made him slicker. Somehow. Memories of making love in this washroom made him yearn harder, needing _some_ sort of release the heat suppressant couldn’t help with. Sylvain hurried to the drawer out in their chamber and pulled out the soft rubber toy, fingering it sheepishly as he returned to step into the bath. The water felt heavenly on his burning skin, toes curling happily against it when they submerged.

Sylvain set the toy on the edge of the tub, his cock already hardening at the thought of burying it deep inside of himself. His face flushed even in the heat of his bath when the thought of Felix teasing him with it popped in his mind, a new situation he’d never once considered. He snorted, knowing his husband would question his arousal from such a thing when his own knot was right there. But Sylvain was determined to try that out as soon as Felix returned.

He slid down into the water, relishing in the relief from the warmth. Their tub was large enough to allow him to stretch out fully, legs extending to the other side so his toes stretched out onto the marble wall of it. The relaxation made his mind soft, taking it away from the anxieties of his alpha being away at the start of his heat. The bath was providing a thankful embrace after a rough start to his first morning without Felix, making Sylvain feel a small sliver of calm ahead of the storm he knew would brew.

A hand crept up and slowly took the toy off the edge. It had been purchased by Felix for these very same situations, instances when he and Sylvain could not be together for whatever reason. Sylvain wasn’t one to find release and pleasure in his own hand, not since he’d bonded with the Duke. Pleasure was something he _needed_ Felix for, that very bond so strong because of his physical and emotional love for his alpha. The toy was even a dark shade of navy, something that had initially made Sylvain roll his eyes when his husband had presented it to him.

Sylvain took a breath and turned on his side in the bath, teasing his entrance with the toy. He softly closed his eyes and thought about Felix, thought about seeing his beautiful navy hair that fell down to his shoulder blades when he let it down. Sylvain would spend hours sitting beside his husband while he worked, playing with the other’s hair and styling it. It was soft, always feeling like heaven in Sylvain’s hands…

“Ahh—” The tip of the toy pressed up into Sylvain’s hole, almost no resistance thanks to his slick flowing forth abundantly in his alpha’s absence. The thought upset him, Sylvain’s already tender heart taking a hit of shame. It felt good, it was a gift from the love of his life for when they had to be apart… but he felt as though its purpose was guilty and selfish. With his Felix, the man he’d promised his life to and bonded his very existence with, his pleasure _meant_ something and only deepened their love and bond.

A frustrated tear welled up in Sylvain’s eye, a sense of guilt locking in on his heart and not letting go. No matter how well the toy filled him, he couldn’t help but think about it being Felix instead. His thrusts into himself became painful and erratic, low growls of anger and confusion pushing him back into his panicked state from earlier. His cock stayed full, and he could not deny how good the toy felt, but his brain refused to allow him the true release he needed. He fingered his bonding mark on his neck, smiling softly as he touched it and the tear fell down his cheek.

Felix wouldn’t want him to be upset. Were he here and saw his husband crying, his fangs would appear and he’d be growling as he questioned what was the matter, who he needed to make pay for upsetting Sylvain. Sylvain wondered if even his claws would appear, if the emotions associated with seeing his omega so upset would be enough to bring forth his biological protective measures. The redhead liked to believe so. Felix’s alpha characteristics were one of the most attractive things to his omega, filling Sylvain with a desire to ravage him and greedily accept his protection and dominance.

Sylvain fucked himself harder with the silly toy, a wild scenario running through his mind of packing a trunk and traveling to Fhridiad himself. He had his wedding band, a very visible bonding mark, and a height advantage on many alphas that would make the trip a breeze. He’d get to be in his husband’s arms, with his full knot fucking him into the bed in his guest room in the capitol. Low whispers of Sylvain belonging to him, how it was going to be Felix who would give him their pups to bear because they were loving mates for life—

“’Vain?”

Sylvain opened his eyes to see Felix standing in the doorway of their washroom, his traveling cloak still upon his shoulders. The redhead’s mouth hung open in shock as his husband crossed the tile floor to kneel down beside the tub, not bothering to remove his gloves as he cupped Sylvain’s face. His alpha’s eyes looked so gently at him, and those fingers rubbed small circles into his cheeks as he held them.

“Fe— Wh—What are you doing home?” Sylvain stammered; his voice was quiet as shock coursed through him. His hand let go of the toy and he shivered as it stayed inside his hole. “Fhirdiad… two weeks—”

“Oh, my kitten,” Felix purred, placing a delicate kiss on his agape lips. The Duke shuddered in pleasure when he tasted his husband, unable to get out any more words as he pressed their mouths together hungrily. He didn’t care that Sylvain was soaking wet, nor that he’d interrupted exactly what he’d turned around from his trip to the capitol to satisfy.

“I… must admit something to you, Syl,” Felix said quietly, lips staying on Sylvain’s as he stood. He helped him to his feet, still only coming up to his pecs as the redhead stood in the water. The Duke removed his gloves and his traveling cloak, throwing them down onto the washroom floor. His warm hands glided over his omega’s body, tracing his old battle scars and gliding into the soft patch of red hair on his chest. As they made it back to his ass, Felix bit his lip and lightly touched the end of the toy.

Sylvain’s shoulders tensed up, his gaze cast sideways as his cheeks flushed. Felix jumped in his skin at the look of agony on his husband’s face. “Syl, love, what’s wrong?”

The omega looked down at his alpha, hands wringing against his loose white shirt that he’d worn under his cloak. He was still processing his return, his brain unable to catch up to the fact that Felix had come back for him and was now within his reach. He tried to fight the embarrassment, the guilt, every ounce of negative energy within him deeply fighting this sudden shift. His ass moved down against his husband’s hands, yet it brought a small cry out of his mouth despite the pleasure.

“I forgot my heat suppressant. Or—maybe I didn’t—Felix, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry you had to come home. I know we talked about… f- _finally_ having pups of our own—but I didn’t even _say_ anything to you and…”

Sylvain’s eyes were too watery, his brain too overstimulated from his emotions running wild, to notice the instant brightening of the Duke’s face. Felix gripped him lovingly, calming his omega down the sweetest way he knew how with a squeeze of his hip and a gentle kiss and nibble to his lips. Felix soothed him with his deep voice, shushing Sylvain calmly while he rubbed his lower back and put his head on his chest.

“I came home, Syl,” Felix started, pecking Sylvain’s neck and chest with small kisses, “because I too…” The alpha looked up into his husband’s warm honey eyes, opening his mouth to reveal that his canines were enlarged. The omega’s face softened at the gesture, eyes welling up with small tears as his look of sorrow slowly formed into a smile. “My rut began a bit early…” Felix muttered, touching the bottom of his fang before leaning in to his mate’s neck. “But I took my suppressant late and I thought I would be able to fight it off. But I had to turn around. I had to come home to you, but it was because I wanted to.

“I believe we’re ready, ‘Vain,” Felix finished with a voice full of want and longing against Sylvain’s ear. “Ready for… our family.”

Sylvain whined against Felix’s face, nuzzling against it and fighting a silly laugh. He looked down into his husband’s eyes and blinked away his tears, opting to pull his alpha against him and let his tongue glide past his lips. It pressed against his fangs as he kissed him, the pool of heat in his stomach beginning to grow. He pressed his cock against Felix’s groin, panting hotly against the Duke’s neck while he gently dug his nails into Sylvain’s hips.

Felix removed the toy from his omega and smiled at him, letting it drop down into the tub with a splash. He greedily pulled on Sylvain’s hips and helped him out of the water, growling with pleasure as his husband furiously ripped at the buttons on his shirt. His clothing was removed by the time they made it back to their nest, which was so intoxicatingly fragrant with Sylvain’s slick that the Duke felt as though he could pass out. It was the closest thing to strawberries he’d ever smelled besides the fruit itself, and the fact that it came out of his omega made it even sweeter.

The state of disarray of their nest made Felix’s stomach fall in his abdomen, heart wrenching when he saw the evidence of how furiously Sylvain had been fighting his heat. He normally kept Felix’s shirts and other objects around him in an orderly fashion, but some hung from the top of their canopy bed and the Duke’s pillow had been chewed in the corner. As he laid his husband down in their sheets, he prayed his kisses would help to assuage his anxiety.

“I am sorry I left you, Syl,” he whispered against his skin, running his nails down Sylvain’s chest and sides as he bit down where his groin met his leg. His omega moaned beneath him, hands gripping the sheets hungrily as his legs came up to wrap around Felix’s back.

“Don’t go again without me, Fe,” Sylvain begged quietly, voice shaking with anticipation. His sweet strawberry scent filled Felix’s nose, shooting through his veins like electricity from a spell. The Duke’s half-lidded copper eyes looked up his husband’s torso, silently professing his love and devotion to his omega before he showed him with actions.

“Never again,” Felix promised, climbing up on the bed between Sylvain’s legs. He himself had grown hard in their short trip from the washroom, seeing Sylvain already slicked up for him making his inner desires scream for friction and movement. He pressed down into his husband with ease, but barely thrusted in as he leaned down and put his hands on either side of his head.

It wasn’t as if Sylvain complained about Felix’s lack of heartstring pulling phrases. His omega liked the rare, special instances when Felix would come up with words that would take his breath away. Sylvain was the better one with words, while his alpha had prided himself on showing his love and appreciation through actions. Bringing Sylvain his favorite snack when he could sense his heat was coming, disappearing only for a few hours so he could hunt his favorite game and then cook it for him for their supper. It was the back and calf rubs after Sylvain had a long day of speaking with nobility that came through their manor or having spent the day in the stables with their horses. Felix knew many a way to calm his husband down with his touch, and would do so while his omega penned him a verbal novel professing his love.

Now, in the warmth of their nest with their heat and rut once again coinciding, Sylvain was numb knowing was the first time in their lives they’d be ditching contraceptives so they could hope for pups of their own. Felix had come home for him, put his official duties to the king of Faerghus on hold so that dream may be obtained sooner, and his heart was nearly pounding out of his chest at the thought. They had both skipped their suppressants, putting themselves through a small amount of torture so they could finally start their family.

He started lovingly up at his alpha, his mate, his husband, stomach fluttering happily as he offered a deep kiss to his lips. No more words were needed, not for now anyway.

Felix moved his mouth and fangs to the right side of his husband’s neck, gliding his tongue over his bonding mark with a smile on his lips. He sucked long and deep over the sensitive flesh there, body on fire as Sylvain slicked up even more and grinded his hips up against his alpha’s groin. His warmth and heat sucked the Duke in wholeheartedly, anxiously looking forward to his knot keeping them connected after their mating.

With a growl and a nip over the bonding mark, Felix pressed himself fully inside his omega. He felt his toes curl fretfully into the sheets of their bed, Sylvain’s hands desperately grabbing into him. Sylvain’s thighs pressed them fully together as his legs clenched his back, the sweet smell of his slick hanging over them like a cloud.

“F—fuck, Fe,” Sylvain grunted, back arching pitifully off the bed as Felix thrusted down into him. Small, quick pants tumbled out of his mouth as he was fucked, his crimson blush rivaling his hair. His muscular arms fell up behind his head and gripped the sheets of their nest, gaze unwavering from his husband above him. He knew Felix was still slightly self-conscious of his stares even after all these years, so the redhead was surprised when he saw his alpha’s beautiful copper eyes locked in on him as he pounded down into his ass.

“M-Mine,” Felix growled, taking Sylvain’s hips in his hands and squeezing them. He scratched lightly into the other’s groin, licking his lips and huffing in pleasure when Sylvain began to pant his name like a prayer.

“Yours,” Sylvain agreed with a hazy smile, rocking his hips down against Felix’s cock and achingly attempting to get his full name out as he moaned. He desperately wished to speak more, but a sudden wave of self-awareness stopped him and made him bite his lip. That was for naught, as his husband’s cock was so lovingly fucking him and filling him up with that sweet fullness he had desperately desired all day. He could feel every last inch of him spreading him open, his slick making Felix’s quick yet deep thrusts down into him light his entire body on fire. His alpha’s hands on his hips holding him so securely and protectively made his heart skip a few beats.

“Let me hear you,” Felix grunted, straightening his back and changing the angle at which he fucked his omega. The hormones from his rut were making him less gentle and loving than he had been hoping for, given the nature of this mating, but the deep moans and utterances of his name from Sylvain made him know he could care less. He moved one hand up to his neck and gently touched over his bonding mark, fangs biting hungrily down into his bottom lip when Sylvain whimpered with appreciation.

“Give me your pups, Felix,” Sylvain pleaded, tightening his leg’s grip on his husband and pushing himself up on his elbows. “I’ve—I’ve waited s-so long! And I don’t want to wait any _more_. Fuck me. Fill m-me up and give me your seed so I can bear them for you.”

The demand from his husband was so powerful, so characteristically _Sylvain_ , and Felix ate it up. He felt his skin burning with pleasure as he nodded silently at him with a small smirk, squeezing his neck affectionately before taking his weeping cock in his hands and pumping it. He grunted in happiness when Sylvain slammed himself back down into their nest, gripping the sheets harshly as he bounced on Felix’s cock. He clenched the Duke with his ass, squeezing his back just right with his legs. Felix’s normally cool and calm demeanor had been quickly dissolved into a moaning, stuttering mess, grabbing at Sylvain’s hip desperately. His head fell back as he fucked him and rubbed his cock, thankful their master chamber was far away from the thoroughfare of the manor.

“F-Fe, baby, I’m—” Sylvain shot him an intense gaze as his legs relaxed around his alpha’s hips. Felix growled and fell forward to wrap his arms around his husband’s head and shoulders, burying his face into his neck. He continued his powerful thrusts down int him, feeling his knot swelling. It wouldn’t be long until he was filling Sylvain up without the barrier of a contraceptive, the thought making Felix lose the small amount of restraint he had. 

“I love you, Syl,” he huffed into his omega’s ear, nipping at it affectionately as he panted. Their body heat made both of them sweat, mixing with the smell of their nest, Sylvain’s saccharine slick. Felix made sure his husband looked up at him as he pushed over the edge, claws appearing on his nails and roughly gripping down into the sheets as he bred him. A desperate, loud moan shook the alpha’s chest, cock powerfully filling his omega. It was a momentary distraction from Sylvain’s, but Felix’s trembling hand pumped him lovingly as they stayed locked together. The Duke didn’t breathe for a full ten seconds as his husband achingly came into his hand, shooting his abdomen with his cum and covering Felix’s hand.

Sylvain felt weightless as Felix so lovingly finished him, hand roughly clutching into his forearm as his other sheepishly covered his eyes. He was a mess: slick making the sheets below them soaked, his ass covered with it and his abdomen with his cum. But his brain and heart were racing with love for Felix, who was looking down at him with all the commitment he could ever offer in his eyes.

Felix’s lips were warm against his own, and the feel of his tongue in Sylvain’s mouth made a pitiful moan come forth. Felix pumped him slowly as he kissed him, slowly, achingly thrusting his knot into his ass in the afterglow of their mating. He gently slid down against the footboard of their bed, bringing his husband up into his lap so he could look at him. He was beautiful, as he always had been, but the glow around him after their first unprotected lovemaking made the Duke fuzzy and warm with love.

Sylvain gently closed his eyes as he bent forward to wrap his arms around his alpha’s shoulders, nuzzling his neck. “Thank you for coming back to me, Fe.”

They lie there together, patiently stuck together until Felix’s knot eventually subsided. But Sylvain stayed close to his alpha’s chest even after, nuzzling into him and once again relaxing and flexing his hands against his skin. Felix’s leg was thrown up over his hip, keeping him in his arms as he kissed his lips and forehead.

“I… really hope it works, Syl,” Felix murmured, a low but relaxed purr vibrating in his chest. He gently touched Sylvain’s bonding mark and smiled at him.

“M-Me too,” the redhead replied, sheepishly gripping his abdomen. “When I wasn’t… freaking out… I could only thing about our pups. I don’t care who they look like, if they act more like me or you… I just.” Sylvain blinked rapidly, not wanting to cry in front of his husband despite them being tears of joy. “I want to bear our children for you… for me. I want them to grow safely inside me before they’re ready, so when we can finally hold them in our arms, they’re healthy and bouncy little things,” Sylvain gushed.

“But most importantly, I want us to be better than our parents,” he whispered, fearful eyes looking into Felix’s for comfort and reassurance. “I will die before our children get treated like Miklan. They won’t need to put themselves in danger like Glenn.”

Felix tensed, but his hands gripped onto Sylvain for stability. His chest panged with grief for his brother, but his omega’s proximity calmed his racing heart. The Duke nodded and closed his eyes gently, touching Sylvain’s stomach with a small squeeze.

“As long as we’re by each other’s side, Syl, I know we’ll give our children the best life possible.” Felix lovingly held his husband, smooching his face and lips. “But I’m sincerely hoping for one that looks just like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! @setethstiddies


End file.
